


k in kangmin stands for kisses

by heonihoneybaby



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: M/M, cheeky kangmin, stubborn gyehyeon, в общем приятного чтения, донхон злой но все нет так плохо, как всегда да, кемины, кехён упертый а канмин нахальный, мелькают бэхоны, он же волнуется за своих детишек, работа еще есть на фикбуке мне будет приятно если вы меня и там поддержите
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heonihoneybaby/pseuds/heonihoneybaby
Summary: Кехён упёрто не хочет уходить из зала для практик, пока не отполирует сложную связку, даже если день близится к концу, а силы остались лишь на лежание на полу. Так его и находит Канмин.
Relationships: Jo Gyehyeon/Yoo Kangmin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	k in kangmin stands for kisses

**Author's Note:**

> перевод названия: к в канмин означает поцелуи
> 
> описание не очень удачное скажем так
> 
> приятного чтения!!

— Я думал, это Донхон-хён, — звучит голос Канмина и Кехён вздрагивает, резко откидывая голову на вошедшего макнэ. Тот выглядит немного встрёпанно, словно только зашёл с улицы: волосы на макушке стоят торчком, щеки покраснели, хотя явно не от холода, а от бега, если судить по громкому, немного сбитому дыханию. — Чего ты еще здесь, хён?

Кехён снова опускает голову на пол, прикрывая глаза. Он так устал за сегодняшний день. Донхон сегодня был невероятно раздражительным. После того, как их оставил хореограф и ребята остались сами репетировать выученную за сегодня связку, начался ад. Обычно за проколы чаще всего из них достается Ёнхо или Канмину. Обычно, но не в этот раз. Кехён всегда был уверен в своих движениях: он любит танцевать и искренне наслаждается, двигаясь под музыку, отдаваясь её ритму, но новая хореография очень отличается от всего, что они делали раньше. У него не то чтобы не получалось запомнить, Кехён не мог повторить движения в нужном темпе, чтобы самому не сбиться и подстроиться под остальных.

Так что, да, сегодня был не его день.

— Практикуюсь.

— В лежании на полу? — Канмин ступает тихо по паркету зала для практик, подходит к Кехёну и садится на корточки у его головы, заглядывая в лицо.

— Я в тебя сейчас плюну.

Канмин дует губы, но не обижается. Кехён-хён всегда раздражается и грубит, если у него что-то не получается, как, например, сегодня. И то, что уже почти полночь, а он до сих пор в зале — тому прямое доказательство. Он разглядывает уставшее лицо и спутанные отросшие волосы, собранные в небольшой хвостик, готовый вот-вот совсем распасться. Тянет руку, чтобы стянуть с волос резинку и пропускает темные прядки сквозь пальцы. Кехён раздражённо мычит, но глаз не открывает и не дёргается.

— Пойдём домой, хён. Ты устал.

— Если я не отполирую эту часть сегодня, то завтра всё будет ещё хуже.

Словно напомнив себе этими словами ради чего он здесь вообще сидит до ночи, Кехён поднимается с пола и плетётся к столу, на котором оставил телефон. Канмин тоже встает и садится на стул рядом.

— Я подожду тебя.

Кехён пожимает плечами.

— Тогда будешь включать музыку, — и отдавая телефон Канмину, подходит ближе к зеркалу.

Начинает звучать их будущий заглавный трэк. Канмин замерев наблюдает как двигается хён, пока не доходит до того самого момента. Там как раз начинается рэп-партия и движения должны быть быстрыми и чёткими. Кехён сбивается на третьей строчке.

— Давай под счёт попробуем, — предлагает Канмин, откладывая айфон на стол.

— Я по твоему не пробовал? — Кехён цыкает, зачёсывая влажные от пота волосы назад, но те всё равно непослушно падают на лоб. — Верни резинку.

— Давай ещё раз, — настаивает Канмин, вставая и возвращая резинку для волос. После он умащивается на столе, свесив ноги. — Ты ничего не теряешь.

Кехён устало кивает. Он ещё час назад перестал задумываться о здоровом сне перед завтрашней репетицией, так что, да, он и правда ничего не теряет, если снова попытается.

Они начинают. Канмин сперва считает совсем медленно, но постепенно ускоряется. Кехёну кажется, что так даже проще, когда кто-то проговаривает цифры за него. Иногда вместо счёта Канмин начинает напевать, хлопая ладонями по столешнице в такт и не переставая улыбаться. Кехён тоже слабо улыбается — у него наконец-то начало получаться. Пока он находился тут один, в компании своего отражения, скрипа кроссовок и семи голосов из динамиков, он думал лишь о сегодняшних неудачах и полном разочарования и раздражения голосе лидера, но стоило Канмину здесь появиться, как всё это выветрилось из головы, оставляя там лишь голос макнэ и концентрацию на собственных движениях.

На последний контрольный раз они включают музыку.

И всё проходит как по маслу. Парни смотрят друг на друга, широко улыбаясь, а потом хихикают.

— Молодец, хён!

— Давай ещё р…

— Нет-нет-нет! — Канмин соскакивает со стола, размахивая руками. — Запомни, как у тебя сейчас получилось и завтра повторишь! Если ты опять собьешься, мы тут застрянем. А теперь пошли домой, уже поздно, — словно в подтверждение своих слов, Канмин широко зевает, даже не стараясь прикрыть рот ладонью.

Кехён проверяет время и кивает, соглашаясь. Он может подавить зевок, но не может отрицать, что и правда сильно устал.

— Зачем ты сюда вообще пришёл? — спрашивает он, начиная переодеваться. Канмин быстро оборачивается к столу и шарит руками среди всякого хлама, словно ищет что-то.

— Аирподсы, — бормочет он. На секунду шорох одежды замолкает и макнэ буквально чувствует спиной скептический взгляд. — Ну, ещё проверить, где ты. Мы волновались: у тебя телефон то ли отключен был, то ли автономный режим стоял…

— Когда ты вошёл, первым, что ты сказал было «я думал, тут Донхон-хён».

— Ну, он тоже куда-то ушёл. С Хоён-хёном.

Кехён издает смешок, уже зашнуровывая уличную обувь.

— Ты будто не знаешь, что они не танцевать пошли.

Канмин, так и не найдя того, что искал, оборачивается и скрещивает руки на груди. Наблюдает, как хён поднимается, натягивая на себя куртку и сам тянется за своей.

— Ты меня даже не поблагодарил!

— Спасибо, — Кехён застёгивает молнию и подходит к двери, выжидающе смотря на младшего. Он чешет щеку и, прилипая взглядом к выключателю, продолжает: — Правда, спасибо. Я бы тут ещё час маялся.

— Поцелуй в щечку и благодарность принята, — Канмин нагло улыбается, смотрит хёну прямо в глаза, словно чертёныш. — Давай, хён, никто не видит, — он всё же отводит взгляд, поворачивая щеку для поцелуя и выжидающе молчит. Кехён тоже молчит, явно не собираясь этого делать.

Тишина затягивается.

Канмин всё так же не двигается. Он специально загородил собой проход, чтобы они не могли выйти, пока он сам того не захочет. Кехён-хён ненавидит, когда Канмин чмокает его на камеру, и сам так сделал всего один раз — на его второй день рождения с дебюта. Однако он почти никогда не бесится, когда вокруг нет камер или они одни, лишь строит недовольную рожу. Если проигрывает Канмину желание на поцелуй, пусть и ломается, но всегда в итоге это делает.

Однако сейчас никто из них не двигается.

Время идёт и первым не выдерживает Канмин. Он поворачивается, чтобы возмутиться, но натыкается губами на чужие.

Они оба вздрагивают, замирая и смотря друг другу в глаза. Канмин начинает стремительно заливаться краской. Если бы он не повернулся в этот момент, поцелуй пришёлся бы на щеку и они спокойно пошли домой без каких-либо неловкостей. Почему-то у него возникает ощущение, что этим он всё испортил. Словно теперь не будет той единственной ниточки, позволяющей ему выражать свои чувства к хёну.

Первое желание — отпрянуть. Извиниться и сделать вид, что ничего не было. К глазам подступают слёзы и Канмин уже и правда собирается отстраниться, но Кехён двигается первым.

Навстречу.

Соединяет их губы, удерживает руками, сжимая плечи пальцами.

Канмин по началу не двигается. Он так и стоит с распахнутыми глазами и видит, как дрожат ресницы хёна. Он чувствует, как с каждой секундой, тот всё судорожней сжимает его плечи. Словно боится, что тот оттолкнёт.

И Канмин делает шаг навстречу. Становится ближе к Кехёну, просовывает руки тому за спину и старается отвечать.

Получается неловко и смазано, они раза два сталкиваются зубами, но никто, кажется, так и не обращает на это внимания.

Когда поцелуй заканчивается, Кехён смущённо отворачивается. Канмин всхлипывает и утыкается лбом хёну в плечо.

— Канмин-а? — его голос звучит обескураженно, он осторожно приобнимает младшего, не понимая, что случилось буквально за долю секунды. — Э-эй, что такое?

— Я думал, — Канмин шмыгает носом, — что испортил всё, когда повернулся. Для меня эти… эти поцелуи н-не… просто так.

Кехён растерянно глядит младшего по волосам, слушая его всхлипы. Он, честно говоря, ожидал чего угодно, но не такой реакции. Скорее, что это макнэ пошлёт его куда подальше с этим поцелуем, потому что для него это была не шутка. Младший всегда выглядел так беззаботно, раздавая поцелуи мемберам, но Кехён каждый раз воспринимал их по-особенному. Для себя. Но аж никак не считал себя кем-то особенным для Канмина. И в этот раз он буквально пошёл в ва-банк, решив продолжить.

— Для меня тоже, — бормочет Кехён. Он чувствует, как Канмин замирает, после его слов и знает, что сейчас последует смущающий вопрос, но их прерывает звонок.

Канмин копошиться по карманам, всё так же шмыгая носом и Кехён расслабляет объятия. Макнэ наконец выуживает айфон из кармана куртки и показывает старшему высветившееся на экране имя. Тот кивает.

— Да, Донхон-хён… В зале… Да, хён со мной, всё в порядке...

Кехён смотрит на покрасневшие глаза Канмина и рука сама непроизвольно тянется вытереть солёные дорожки на щеках. Мысли достать платок из сумки не возникает, он тянется руками и стирает следы слёз большим пальцем. Младший смотрит на него опухшими оленьими глазами, продолжая машинально отвечать что-то лидеру, щеки его снова наливаются румянцем.

Кехён одергивает руку, осознавая насколько неловкую вещь сделал, и смотрит в сторону.

Канмин сбрасывает звонок и ещё раз шмыгает носом.

— Нас ждут. Пойдём домой, хён.

Кехён кивает и они молча выходят, выключая за собой свет и закрывая помещение. Так же молча выходят из здания агенства.

— Знаешь, — старший первым разрывает тишину, когда они выходят на прохладный ночной воздух. — Мне почему-то кажется, что у хёнов так же было.

— Хоён-хён плакал? — уточняет Канмин. Кехён со смешком кивает. — Ну да, наверное, — и тоже хихикает. — Мы теперь так же будем сбегать из общежития?

Кехён кривится показушно.

— Мерзость.

— Ну хёоон! — Канмин хихикает и цепляется за руку старшего. Тот дергается, но Канмин заставляет его вытянуть её из кармана и переплетает их пальцы. — И я хочу ещё!

— Посмотрим, — бормочет Кехён, сжимая свои пальцы покрепче.

Он не то чтобы против.

**Author's Note:**

> ок забавная история из процесса написания: я сделала тупую (ТУПУЮ) опечатку и в тексте было написано "...тот дергается, но Канмин заставляет его вытянуть руку из Канмина и переплетает их пальцы."
> 
> просто хочу поделиться этим, да я крэкхед, нет я не извиняюсь


End file.
